twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Achievement Awards
__NoTOC__ To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here but make sure to start a new section at the bottom of the page and sign your post with ~~~~ so we can give you your award! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tell us what award you should get! Since you guys all have nominations, I thought I'd change the way it works, now you can nominate yourself or one of your friends! So let me know who all deserves awards! Sena 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed a few people asking how they can help out around the wiki. One way would be to edit 'stub' pages. These are basically pages that are short on information, need some pictures, or just a little clean up. There is a list available here and you can also add the 'stub' tag to any page you notice that could use a little help, that way it will show up on the list for others to help with. And, congratulations to everyone who has received a badge, you're all doing such a great job, and it's awesome to see how many people want to come out and help with the wiki! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Below this line Can everyone start a new comment each time they want a new award, and post below this line? This page is getting messy and it's kinda hard for me to see who's ready for what. Thanks guys!! Dont forget to sign your name, so we know who to give the award to! JIMMY He's not gotten his awards for making his edits yet so i'm posting his name on here. Jimmy10101997 ♥Luna♥ :Unfortunately people wont get their awards unless they ask for them in the proper manor... meaning that they start a new section at the bottom and sign their name. This is so I can find them. If they dont then I cant give them awards, even though I really do want to. (talk) 20:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) another bella project... CLF17 sorry, i can't help but post someone if they don't have the awards they deserve yet... ♥Luna♥ FIRST HUNT AND CREATING NEW LIFE AWARD I made my 50 edits and also added the pages Dreamcatcher, James and Victoria, Vanessa Wolfe. Mariimet 12:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) BP Rosie she's reached her 50th. ♥Luna♥ R Rrppx3 me again, i can't help it! they deserve these awards! ♥Luna♥ boo TOB 25 edits. ♥Luna♥ Xean Could I please have the edit awards? Sena 16:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) S7S S7S 100 edits ♥Luna♥ Teamrpattz ewwo! he can get his first two editing ones i think... ♥Luna♥ I need the Awaken award -Cailin edits hey K.man i have managed to get 250 edits could i please have my award?? ☆ ErinL98 ☆ 11:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful page award I came to ask for this award since I made my page full, with some info and photos of myself thx LudoVdt 12:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Also I deserve my 25 and 50 edits awards, I already have 70 edits as of now thx (I'd like to be the Vampire side), I already made a Award Section at the bottom of my page. THX LudoVdt 12:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) P Pennyjo first edits. ♥Luna♥ 25 Maria delarosa ♥Luna♥ TOB TOB 50 ♥Luna♥ I got it User: Nessanae 20:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)I got 25 so i should get the awaking award right???? Nessanae 20:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Nessanae BU Jasperhale i did all the stuff for the beautiful user page award signed jasperhale http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/user:jasperhale i did everything you need to do for the teachers pet award signed jasperhale 50 CrazyGirl3820 50th ♥Luna♥